Sick Day
by kattykat
Summary: Tohru's sick and Kyo is worried. bad summary sorry This is my first story so please be nice.


**Sick Day!!!**

_Italic- Describing the seen_

Normal Font- Speaking

Kyo Sohma was in the kitchen passing around the kitchen waiting for Tohru Honda to wake up and to serve him ,Shigure ,and Yuki breakfast like every morning but it was now 8:00 am and Tohru was still not up.

''What the hell ,why is she still not up yet'' yelled a very worried Kyo

''She'll get up when she's ready, stupid cat'' said Yuki a little pissed of that Kyo was still passing around

''What is this Kyo, are worried about our sweet little flower,'' sang Shigure

''Shut the hell up!!, Tohru usually wakes up to great me when I leave to do my morning run and the fact that she's not up yet is pissing me off!!! Do you have a problem with that you damn dog !!! yelled Kyo

''Any way Kyo you wake up Tohru then go to school, and Yuki go to school they'll be there ,and they'll catch up to you okay?

"fine ,what ever" they said.

_Up the stairs Kyo went only stopping when he got to Tohru's room. In the bed laid a very pain looking Tohru._

"Tohru , are you okay" said Kyo worried as he put his hand on her forehead

" –sniff- good morning Kyo -sniff – what time is it -sniffle-'' said a very delusional Tohru

" Ohh umm 8:12 am, but your not going to school, your sick , I told you that if you work to much you'll get sick but you did you listen, no, so you got your self sick." Kyo sighed and sat on her bed with a smirk on his face the one that ONLY TOHRU WILL EVER SEE.

"Sorry Kyo, I just needed the money I didn't know it would make you worry this much" said Tohru a little guilty

" Okay, I forgive you, just stay in bed, and get well soon kay, I'll be down stairs so if you need me I'll be there okay. I'll be checking on you every hour so... DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING UP!!!" Yelled Kyo with a grin on his face to see Tohru disagree

" No, you have to go to school, just because I'm sick doesn't mean you should miss school"said a very worried and surprised Tohru.

"Tohru understand this, for me the ONLY reason I go to school is to spend more time with you, to see your smile, If you don't go it will very boring. Hell the ONLY reason why I stay here and not disobey Akito orders is to see you ,talk to you, Hell I lov…., never mind any way I'll see you in an hour get some sleep, bye" Kyo blushed when he left.

" What just happened ?" said a flustered Tohru

……_3 hours later……_

_Kyo made his way to Tohru's room, with him was a bowl of leek soup._

"Tohru ,here, eat this kay'' frowned Kyo

"Okay Kyo" smiled Tohru

……_15 minutes later……_

" Kyo may I ask why do you care so much for me any way?" whispered Tohru

"Because I-I-I- would die if I couldn't ever saw your smile again Tohru. I–I-I love you ." said Kyo. Now was the matter of time will Tohru complete him or break him .

" I Love You To  
Kyo !!! I always though you had feelings for Kagura and you would never like me" cried Tohru

" DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD LIKE KAGURA WHEN I HAVE YOU!!! Damn Tohru I love you way to much to ever like another girl ,I want you to know that kay" Yelled an over exited Kyo

" Really ???" blushed Tohru

" Really Hell I'll Prove it." Smile Kyo evilly

" How" asked I flustered Tohru

" With this" and with that Kyo kissed Tohru right on the lips it only lasted a few second but to them it lasted hours over hours.

" Tohru would you mind if I hugged you even though my human form will only last A few seconds I love you and I what to hug you even if it is just a few second" Kyo said while blushing

"Of course I love you to so much that I even love your cat form" blushed Tohru she leaned up to hug him, and he put his maculate arms around her small waist. Waiting for a puff of orange smoke but it never came .Tohru and Kyo new right away that there love would concur every thing but they didn't know it would break Kyo's curse . All they did was hug each other tighter and they kissed each other passionately. But while they where kissing Shigure came in the room.

" Well, now I am not surprised that the cures has just been broken, tisk tisk tisk Kyo how could you ever use poor sick Tohru, but any way do continue I think this would make I great story for my book , I'll get to work on it right away, also you two don't get any profit form the book even though this is based on you two, any way I'll get to work on right away ,and Kyo don't do anything I would do" Yelled Shigure running out of the room to his study laughing all the way.

"SHIGURE YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT!!!" yelled a pissed off Kyo

" But Kyo will you stay with me for tonight just so I can fell safe." Pleaded Tohru

" Well in that case I'll put my stuff in your room and we'll share this bed room so you can always feel safe kay" blushed Kyo

" Yes Kyo I would really like that" Blushed Tohru as she kissed him on the lips

_Later that night_

" Shigure, Why the hell is that stupid cat sleeping in Miss. Honda's room." Yelled Yuki

"Ohh there a couple now , also they broke the curse" Smiled Shigure when looking at the sleeping couple in bed.

" I miss Every thing" Complain Yuki as he headed to his room

" Shigure Get the Hell Out of here you Pervert" yelled Kyo slamming the door on poor Shigure's face.

" Well at less I Know Kyo will always protect Tohru!" Smiled Shigure While tending to his broken nose.

**The End**


End file.
